The goal of the Proteomics Core is to provide mass spectrometry-based protein identification and protein characterization services to UNC researchers. These services include protein identification from gels, and solution, identification of co-immunoprecipitated proteins, and protein characterization, including mapping of phosphorylation sites. Recently, in response to the need of the researchers, the Core has implemented a new program in differential protein expression analysis, based on Amersham's DIGE technique. The Core is led by the faculty director, Dr. Christoph Borchers, the Core Director, Carol Parker, and the Assistant Director, Dr. Maria Warren. The Core adds value to the Center by supporting over twenty-one grant proposals for UNC LCCC members. Highlights of research supported by the Core include two 2003 Nature publications based on the work done in the Core: one Nature paper involved the identification of new member of the cullin complex which is involved in cell cycle regulation (for Dr. Y. Xiong); the other Nature publication involved the identification of a phosphorylation site which is critical for cellular mobility, which has implications for metastasis (for Dr. K. Jacobson). Future plans for the Core include expanding the differential protein expression program, adding to the current program in accurate molecular weight determination of intact proteins, and continuing method development for the determination of phosphorylation and ubiquitination sites.